Idiot
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: While Alois's and Ciel's souls are trapped inside of Ciel's body, they have a conversation and we learn something... Intersting about Alois! I know, overdone, but please enjoy! -Lunar


Greetings! This is my first ever Kuroshitsuji fic, though I've been a fan of the series for years now! Heh. I thought I'd try my hand.

Mostly because I've been getting irritated with all the goofy stuff about these characters. Don't get me wrong, I love some fluff, but it's almost embarrassing the stuff I've read.

There are SEVERAL fantastic stories with Alois and Ciel that carry the dark tone of the actual show, but, in my opinion, not enough. Fluffy stories for them usually don't do the characters justice. Mostly because you almost have to make them OOC to get fluff from them...

Anyway! Pardon my rant! Please do enjoy!

* * *

><p>"A lot of people ask me why. Why did I let him trick me? Well Phantomhive looks like you couldn't help yourself either. You really want to know?" The child asked the boy he knew to be behind him, their backs touched and they leaned on one another but there was something superficial about it. Something off. They knew, of course, exactly what it was that created such an unfriendly atmosphere.<p>

They hated each other. Plain and simple. But currently, their souls shared the same body so they really had no choice but to talk and eventually small talk just wouldn't do it. In this illusion of a place, there was no where to go but next to each other. The small lit up area appeared to be the only solid thing in this place. They refused to look at each other so they ultimately wound up back to back.

Alois pulled his knees to his chest, sighing and picking at the fabric of his thigh highs.

"Well?" Ciel pushed. He really was curious. "You know he doesn't want you. You yourself said that you understand he wants me more, as grotesque as that is, it's fact."

"So why do I cling to him? Hn... He's a cruel demon, but he can't help it... It's in their nature to be hellish." he chuckled lightly, breathing slowly. "In truth, Ciel?"

The Phantomhive boy licked his dry lips. He really hated being in the same body as Alois. The boy was disgusting and seemingly idiotic. He didn't think anything through and it appeared he couldn't read others at all, like Claude. Only an idiot would stay by Claude's side when the demon wanted nothing to do with him. For the blonde boy to willingly sign a contract handing his soul over to a demon, then get jaded after all this time? It was, to put it pleasantly, foolish, though that is not exactly the word Ciel would use.

See, Alois's soul was undesirable. That's all there was to it. He was weak. Pathetic and overall stupid. Ciel hated anything weak. Especially when Ciel could've turned out just like him.

The only difference between the two? Ciel was Ciel. Alois was Alois. That's all. They were wired differently. Of course there were other things but that was mostly it.

Sure, Ciel lost his parents, but Alois lost Luka.

Sure, Alois was raped many times and kept in a basement with a bunch of other boys and had to slut his way to the top. But Ciel was kept in a cage and raped by a large number of people, then branded. They both had deep losses, they both bore scars, but they were different people.

So, when Ciel had asked Alois this question it wasn't because Ciel could never see how Alois would cling to a person who didn't want him... It was because he didn't understand how he could let himself be fooled by others while knowing how cruel the underbelly of the world is.

"Yes the truth." Ciel still maintained the boy was just an idiot though.

"I like the way he talks." Alois whispered quietly, staring intently at the tiled floor below him, leaving the loose thread in his socks alone. "he talks about a future I'd love to have." he smiled. "a place that I can never go." he laughed miserably.

"He let's me pretend I was never unhappy."

"But!" Ciel yelled, suddenly adamant. "Why throw your soul away for that?" He screamed, furious and confused.

"Throw my soul away? Ciel, you of all people should know what it's like to live like I have. To exist without true reason, because my sole reason was taken away long ago." He closed his eyes to keep the tears down.

"No." Ciel said, eyes darkening. "I get it though. I now understand why you're so pathetic, why I hate you."

Trancy laughed, almost sarcastically.

"Oh? And why is that, Phantomhive?" Alois spat the boys name.

"You have no ambition. You have no goal. You're simply… Needy. And its pathetic."

"But Ciel, aren't you needy too? Isn't is your need, your desire for revenge that fuels you?" Alois countered. He felt the Earl stiffen and he knew he was right.

Ciel was needy. He needed revenge, he needed a purpose, he needed Sebastian. He'd been used and tossed around like a sex toy, and he needed to prove he was more than that.

Just as those criminals had made their mark on him, Ciel was determined to make his mark on them.

The duo remained silent for a while afterwards.

"If you understand that… Then why? Why throw away your soul?" The Earl asked quietly, all venom and sarcasm lost.

"… Again you ask why… Perhaps before this entire fiasco with you my answer would have been different. Perhaps I would've said something along the lines of 'Because it's easy to pretend', but what you don't know, Ciel Phantomhive, is that I will leave a mark." He opened his eyes and stared straight ahead into the darkness. "I will leave a mark on you."

* * *

><p>Ciel had no idea what Alois Trancy had meant back then, but now, with his red, demonic eyes gleaming, he understood. Ciel looked at the miserable face of his butler. He knew the demon wasn't upset because he had to spend eternity with Ciel, no Sebastian was quite fond of the Earl.<p>

It was because he had to serve the boy forever, it was because he would never get to feast upon Ciel's soul, but utmost of all, it was because he'd lost.

Ciel let a smile tug playfully at his lips.

_That's right_, Alois _Trancy was no idiot_.

* * *

><p>I hope that was alright! I wrote it pretty fast (In the car on the way home form school) But I do hope it was well received!<p>

**Please Review!**

-Lunar


End file.
